


Dragon

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wham!Splat!Porn!, like almost no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull and Dorian plus dragony things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I received "unprecedented" as my Wham!Splat!Pron! prompt.   
> sorry if this is confusing.

“Come on! One more Chief!”

Bull picked up the seventh mug in front of him, poring the sweet honeyed ale down his throat before slamming the mug down on the table. Krem watched him, face red which was slowly turning a shade of green as he struggled to lift his final mug.

“Ha-ha! You owe me Crème da la Crème!” Bull laughed as Krem finally fell of his chair and onto the floor, passed out.

Bull spent most of his nights in the tavern watching the people coming and going but tonight was different. Krem had challenged him to a drinking contest out of the blue which was pretty odd since Krem didn’t drink what he usually did. Bull had no idea why he would challenge him and didn’t really care at the moment but it was worth it, he got time to spend with his guys and that’s what mattered the most to him. Eventually the bustle in the tavern started to wind down as the night dragged on, prompting Bull to retire for the night. He walked up to the ramparts before heading to his room. It’d now been about a month since Dorian started staying with him which seemed really out of character since he knew that the mage wanted to be discreet about their relationship. Bull approached the door to their room to find smoke seeping out from the crack at the bottom. He went to open the door, turning the knob only to find it locked. Suddenly, a shout was heard coming from the inside the room.

“Dorian!”

Bull body checked the door, knocking it right off of its hinges and entered the room. Bull found Dorian standing in the middle of the room, mortified.

“B-Bull?! Why are you here!!! Krem was supposed to distract you!!!”

“He did…”

Bull started at him. The first he noticed was the scaly coat he was wearing then he noticed the scales on his face. He crossed his arms, looking at the mage with a funny look.

“Dorian…what’s with the get up? Did I miss memo or something about wearing scaly items?”

Dorian huffed, turning away from him as he crossing his arms. He glanced over at Bull before point over to his vanity. Bull looked at it and saw two stacks of small make-up jars sitting on top of it with small brushes neatly arranged in front of them.

“Dorian, what’s going on? You’ve never done anything like this before. Are you ok?”

Dorian turned towards, clearly annoyed with him. “I’ve never done anything like this before because you’ve never given me any reason too. Plus…I’ve had a ton of dragon scales lying about ever since we killed that high dragon last month.”

Bull started to move towards him, admiring his coat as moved. He wrapped an arm around the man pulling him close. He gently grabbed Dorians face, cupping it with his hand as he kissed him. Bull gently slid tongue past Dorian’s lips warping it around Dorians which earned him a deep and lustful moan from the man.

“Fuck Dorian, you’re so hot like this”  
Dorian purred in response before separating himself form the Qunari and moving over to the bed. He sat on the before ushered Bull to join him with the simple wag of a finger. Bull was more than happy to comply. Dorian could see how hard Bull was as he moved closer and was dying to have the Qunari inside of him. Bull removed his clothes once he reached the bed before he climbed onto it. He sat with his back to the head board, leaning on it as he watched Dorian moving around in front of him. Dorian straddle him and smiled as he pulled a small vial out from one of the coats pockets. 

“I also saved some of the dragon’s blood from the battle. I managed to find someone who was willing to turn it into a lube for me.”

Dorian could see the lust building in Bulls eye as he started to reach out for the vial.

“You’re just full of surprises today aren’t you?”

He nodded kissing him. He placed the vial into Bulls hands before sliding the coat off, ignoring it as it fell to the ground. Dorian revealed his naked and painted body to Bull, along with his now hard cock. Bull now understood why there were so many jars of make up on the vanity. Dorian had painted his skin to resemble that of dragons. Bull greedily grabbed his hips, yanking closer before flipping him around. He popped the vial open before pouring its contents onto Dorian’s ass. Dorian jolted with a yelp as Bull shoved two of his fingers into his hole. Bull started to move around and swatted Dorians hand away from his cock as he reached for it.

“No touching yourself tonight.”

Dorian whined gripping the sheets in front of him as Bull removed his fingers. He pulled the mage closer and chuckled as he felt Dorian shuddered from his tongue as it slipped in and out of him. 

“Kaffas Bull!!!”

Bull laughed. “You’re the one who did this out of the blue.”

He lifted Dorian holding him above his hardened cock and slowly sliding him onto him. Dorian groaned at first adjusting to Bulls size. He leaned against the man as he settled into Bulls lap. Bull immediately started to thrust into him, holding him by the hips in order to support him. 

“Bull!!!”

Dorian could feel it; he was so close and yet so far from sweet release. Bull’s pace quicken as his cock started to swell. Dorian gasped for air as he came, his whole body spasming as he leaned back against the man behind him, coming down from his orgasm. Bull continued to thrust into him, kissing him as he stilled and grunted as he came, filling his lover with hot seed. Both sagged against the head board, exhausted.

~*~  
Morning came way far quickly for the couple. Dorian refused to move out of bed as his whole body was aching from the night before and he found it to be pleasantly warm under the covers. Bull kissed his head as he set a plate of food beside the bed.

“Boss wants me to join her this time. Rest up, alright Kadan?”

Dorian whined kissing him before retreating back into the warm blankets. It’s not every day he tries something new, actually he rarely tries anything new with Bull…at least not to this degree. 

“I wonder what other dragony things I can do….” He said to himself as he yawned. He watched Bull leave before he laid his head back down onto the pillows smiling at the dragon scale coat.

“What else can I do with that that will surprise you Amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work but I did! I wrote it!


End file.
